Forbidden Desires
by cathy-xoxo
Summary: A short story on my idea of the romance between Cami O'Connell and Lucien Castle. I hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Darkness**

Emptiness. loneliness. That's what the other side feels like. The only thing she could do was watch as the people she cared about being torn apart. Not physically of course. Marcel had become the beast in response to Davina's death, for revenge. When was the war with the Original family ever going to end? Now, she couldn't help anyone. She was dead. Lucien Castle - the person who made it happen killed her.

Why? The answer was simple, to weaken Klaus. To take one of the people he cared for, possibly grow to love away from him. Was there another reason? Perhaps he still held a grudge against Klaus because Aurora never returned his affections. It didn't make sense to Cami why Klaus fell for her either. However, she was certain he wasn't thinking about her now as he was imprisoned. Marcel was the strongest. How would the Originals defeat him without killing him? She doubted the hybrid would want to, he was his friend. Oh, yes. Niklaus Mikaelson was a walking contradiction - he'd struggle with the idea of murdering him yet he would love nothing more.

Power was the reason everything bad happened. Well, power and betrayal. After standing by his friend and his siblings, Marcel had been broken. She felt it too. They had a close bond with Davina Claire. She was almost like the younger sister she didn't have. Ever since that moment she'd been looking for someone, anyone to interact with. She would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped to see her brother Sean or her uncle Kieran. Had they moved on?

It made her think. How many parts of the other side were there? There must have been more as she was alone. Where was Davina? Finn? And she watched Lucien die. Where did he go? If he was nearby he would make his presence known to her. Obviously she wasn't waiting for him and to be honest she was glad he wasn't with her. He probably felt the same. There was no doubt in her mind that he was somewhere, his death proved he wouldn't find peace. He had a small victory over Klaus and his siblings - that wasn't what he wanted.

A sigh escaped Cami's lips as she leaned against the stone wall and closed her eyes. This was the place she'd be spending her time until she could find peace which wasn't likely since her friends were always in danger.

A strange light shone in the distance and she curiously walked towards it. What could it be? She thought as she reached out then everything went dark. The next thing she knew she was standing in the French Quarter of New Orleans. This was a dream. A dream that felt...real? What was this? She looked around in awe, listening to the loud jazz music and the people who passed by. "Cami?" She was suddenly distracted as she heard a familiar voice. Jamie. She'd worked with him at Rousseau's. "I thought you were dead." Wait, why would she dream about this?

Cami shook her head, unable to answer him. "Excuse me, Jamie." She said slowly and turned from him walking to the compound, the Mikaelson home. As she walked inside there was an eerie feeling, she glanced up at the balcony noticing Marcel argue with two men and she could have sworn she heard the word "guards" This wasn't making any sense. Somehow she was drawn to the dungeon beneath the compound. It was where she'd been watching Marcel torture Klaus. She peered into the room, gasping when she realised he was there. No, this wasn't a fantasy. This was real.

She unlocked the door with the key and rushed over. "Klaus." She swallowed gazing at him. Klaus opened his eyes and smiled. "Using the door are we now, Camille?" He didn't look surprised to see her at all. In fact it sounded as though he'd seen her before - that was impossible. "I have to get you out of here." She said trying to get closer but there was something stopping her. It was a magic barrier. The hybrid chuckled. "Well this is certainly not what I expected. I'm taking my punishment, love. I assumed you'd be proud of me." He added with a smirk which made Cami frown.

"Nevertheless it is wonderful to see you again." Again? "You're hallucinating. " She muttered, mostly to herself. She placed her hand against the barrier. "Klaus, you have to listen. I don't know how but this isn't your imagination. I'm here." He wasn't, in fact he seemed to find her reaction amusing. Then the door opened abruptly, Marcel standing tall and smirking over at the Original until his eyes flickered to Cami. "No." He said in disbelief, staring at her as if he was waiting for her to disappear. "You see her too? This is rather odd." Niklaus said furrowing his brows.

 **A/N: If you like this story then please don't forget to review & favourite! I'd really like opinions! I'm also on Wattpad ( alwaysandforever-xo) Thank you! - Cathy xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Game**

"So you're the judge, jury and executioner now, Marcel?" Cami said angrily to her friend and stood looking over at him, ignoring his shock. There was a much more important issue. "Let him go." Marcel's eyes turned hard. "No, Cami. I'm glad you're back. You are my friend but you need to leave. This is between Klaus and I." He didn't want her to get involved, in his mind he thought he was protecting her."Do you think Davina would accept the person you've become? That you are punishing him and his daughter. You remember Hope, right? That little girl doesn't deserve to grow up without her father no matter what he's done." Camille continued without allowing Marcel to speak. "I'll leave for now but I won't give up." She glanced over her shoulder at Klaus before she left. This wasn't over. There was a way and she would find it.

Cami walked through the Quarter, stopping outside St. Anne's Church and stared at the building without going inside, sighing in frustration. "Bad day, sweetheart?" A male voice asked, she could detect a cold breath against her ear and she stiffened, recognising it immediately. Lucien Castle was standing closely behind her. She swiveled round, her eyes wide with confusion. "How did you get here?" Well, it was still a mystery of how she was there. "I'm just as curious as you are, Camille." He replied with a smirk.

"Right." She frowned watching him. "Were you following me?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Me? Of course not. Our minds simply work the same way." He chuckled. "You truly frame every moment." He'd never met anyone like her. Always thinking. "Perhaps there is something else you might like to do with your time..." He tucked a piece of stray hair beneath her ear and she automatically flinched. "Ah, I see. You're angry because I bit you. I think an apology is in order, don't you?

Cami glared at him. "Is that supposed to be a joke? You believe all will be forgiven if you apologise to me? You're not sorry you killed me, Lucien. You murdered me because of a petty revenge scheme against Klaus and his family." She took a deep breath. "You even got yourself killed in the process. What you did wasn't brave, it was stupid. Tell me, are you happy now?" For once Lucien was rendered speechless. He didn't have anything to say.

Camille looked at the sky, the clouds had darkened, it reflected how her day had turned out. Well, at least she was alive. She looked back at the dark brown haired vampire. "If you have any redeemable qualities then you'll help me." He might be the only person who was able to help her. He was the strongest, fastest vampire she knew apart from the Original vampires and now Marcel. "You know what I'm talking about. Klaus. I need you to help me free him." This would be at lot easier if Klaus' life was linked to his.

Lucien raised his brow. "You're asking me for help? To free the person I hate most? Why would I do that? I'm rather tempted to assist the winning side." He flashed his white smile at her. "If your apology was sincere-" She was interrupted. "Hm if I help then what's in it for me?" Was he actually considering her request? "Forgiveness and...my time."

"Ooh manipulation. Something you learned from Klaus' influence. I could have told you being with him would change your life, and not for the good. I wish I could go back in time and erase him from mine." He smirked. "I'm not manipulating you or forcing you to do this, Lucien. Just...please. His daughter is without her father...she misses him and the rest of her family. Can you let go of this grudge you're holding against them? Enough to help me?"

"This is a surprise. You are close with Marcel Gerard, correct? And you are quite...compelling." He eyed her. "You assumed it would be sufficient that you came back from the dead and asked him nicely to hand Klaus over?" He chuckled. "It's not that simple, love. What he's done, everyone believes he deserves to be punished even if they're not inflicting it, except you. You only see the good in him. Why?"

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. He wants to be good, be the man his daughter would like him to. He's not all good. Klaus has his faults and he makes huge mistakes...I can see he wants to change." Cami defended him which made Lucien roll his eyes. "I will ponder your proposition...there are other matters I must attend to first." He smirked slyly before taking her hand, placing his lips against the back then twirled her around slowly. "I'll be seeing you. Until then, Camille." Then he was gone.


End file.
